


No more angel-mojo means new tactics are required.

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his angel mojo Castiel finds himself unable to control his vessel’s reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more angel-mojo means new tactics are required.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own them; am not trying to imply anything; no profit made.  
> A/N: Set somewhere in between the end of 5x21 & beginning of 5x22. For the 30th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2010.

A frustrated scream was heard from the toilet followed by an angry, “Why the fuck won’t you go down?”

 

Sam and Dean, both standing outside the closed door -Castiel had been in there huffing and puffing for a while now and they were rather curious- looked at each other with arched eyebrows.

 

Another scream was heard from the inside, “I swear, if it wasn’t for the fact that you would make this vessel bleed out and die because I have no powers, I would cut you off right here and now with no remorse.”

 

The eyes of both Winchesters widened, and Dean prompted Sam to say something with a head jerk towards the door.

 

Sam coughed first, trying to get his voice to sound casual, “You alright Cas?”

 

“Does it sound like I’m alright?” the angel angrily complained. A few seconds later, “Are you standing outside the door listening in?”

 

This time Sam made sure it was Dean who talked by giving him a small kick on his calf.

 

“We’re worried about you man.” Dean angrily looked at his brother for making him say those words.

 

“Oh, are you?” Castiel mocked. “How do you mortals take care of this?” the angel irritably asked as he swung the door open, standing there in all his naked glory, pointing at a very prominent, red erection, with pre-cum gathering at the tip.

 

“Oh man,” Dean whined, turning around immediately. “Cover your junk!”

 

“My junk?” the confused angel asked, and then guessed, “You mean my  _penis_?”

 

“Yes, Cas,” Sam answered as Dean made a show of looking away.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” the angel asked with a more confused tone, looking down at himself with a frown.

 

“I can assure you there's nothing wrong with it,” Sam said as he leaned against the wall, making sure to keep his eyes on Castiel’s face, far away from lower, attention-seeking parts which were causing a stir in his own body.

 

“But Dean sai-”

 

The younger Winchester thought best to interrupt. “He hasn’t really looked at it,” Sam said in a warm voice, clearly mocking Dean.

 

“Look at it,” Castiel demanded, talking to the shorter brother.

 

Refusing to look, Dean finally talked, gritting his teeth, “You don’t just strut your stuff around, it’s a man’s private business, put it away.”

 

“Sam’s looking, why won’t you?” Sam almost laughed as he saw the angel pout.

 

“Sam?” Dean worriedly questioned, quickly glancing in the direction of his brother.

 

“Oh,” Sam mindlessly answered. “I  _was_ looking at it, but yeh, you should look at it.”

 

“Why?” Dean’s voice gruff, making an obvious motion of looking even further away.

 

“Just look at it.” A few more well placed prods, and a very annoyed Dean finally took a glance.

 

“Oh uh-yh-that’s-uh,” Dean babbled, he couldn’t look away.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Castiel asked in a panicky voice, bringing his hands down to cover himself in a reflex action he didn’t understand, a moan slipping past his lips at the rough contact.

 

“Nothing,” Sam assured once more.

 

The angel arched an eyebrow but then let it go, “So how do I get rid of this?”

 

“First of all you shut that door,” Dean harshly demanded, trying his best to look away from the man.

 

“With me inside I’m guessing?” Castiel asked with a tone meant to mock Dean, a fake smile on his face.

 

“Most assuredly,” the same hard voice as the blond gulped.

 

“And then?”

 

“Sam? You wanna take this one?” Dean visibly gulped again, his voice a whisper as he  _forced_  his eyes to look up.

 

“Seeing as I have to.” Fake displeasure. “You stroke it until a white substance comes out,” his words as controlled as he could manage.

 

“Right,” Castiel replied in an unsure tone, turning around with a frown and closing the door behind him.

 

A few minutes later and the angel was once again huffing and puffing, bringing the Winchester brothers to stand near the door once more.

 

Dean prodded the taller hunter so that he would speak up.

 

“Everything alright in there Cas?” Sam asked in a whisper, having then to repeat it in a louder voice so it could be heard through the door.

 

“It’s not working,” the frustrated voice was heard through the door as a grumble.

 

“Can you not finish?” the older Winchester asked in confusion, frowning.

 

“By that he means-” Sam kindly tried to explain but was interrupted.

 

“Finish? I can’t feel anything,” the voice become clearer, suggesting that Cas had moved closer to the door.

 

“Are you stroking yourself like I told you to?”

 

“Yes,” the angel’s voice portrayed anger and frustration.

 

The Winchester brothers looked at each other with questioning expressions.

 

“He hasn’t fucking wanked all his life, he should’ve finished with one touch,” Dean whispered so that Cas couldn’t hear him.

 

“Are you sure you are doing it right?” Sam looked back at the door.

 

“I- what? You told me it stroke it, it’s what I’m doing.”

 

“How are you stroking it?” Dean loudly barked.

 

“I have my fingers on it.” After a few moments, “I’m touching it with my fingertips.”

 

“Is he serious?” Dean asked as he tilted his head, feeling like he was about to cry.

 

“You have to wrap your hand around it,” Sam calmly instructed. “And then pull it up and down.”

 

“Your hand has to move around it,” Dean helplessly facilitated. “Just -I donno, squeeze it around the tip and stroke alon-”

 

“Argh, oh, argh,” muffled groans were heard from the inside.

 

“Those were moans right?” Dean asked, needing to make sure.

 

“I suppose so?” Sam answered with a questioning tone, eyes widening as the moans grew louder.

 

After a few moments of awkwardly standing there, waiting, Castiel finally spoke up. “Th-That, argh, was b-brilliant,” the angel said dreamily, gasping for air as a thud was heard against the door, probably caused by Cas falling against it.

 

“Tell me something Cas, how the fuck did you use to deal with it before?” Dean curiously asked.

 

“Meh, a little flicker and the mojo would take care of it, make it go down,” the angel was still out of breath, his sentence being stopped at different times. “The angel mojo keeps unwanted reactions in the vessel away so that it works efficiently.”

 

“H-” Dean was going to rebuke the angel but he was interrupted by the once more puzzled voice of the angel.

 

“Wasn’t it supposed to go down?”

 


End file.
